1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone serving as both table mounted type and wall hung type and more particularly to a telephone of the above-mentioned type including an excellent structure for receiving a line telephone cable therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional telephone usable as both table mounted type and wall hung type will be described below with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. When it is used as table mounted type, it is constructed such that a casing 1 is detachably mounted on a box-shaped holding board 2 in such a manner that its fore end part (right end part in FIG. 1) is raised up above the table surface, as illustrated in FIG. 1. As is best seen from FIG. 3, one side (hereinafter called the upper side) of the holding board 2 is opened. On the other hand, when it is used as wall hung type, the casing 1 is mounted on the holding board 2 in such a manner that its rear end part (left end part as seen in FIG. 1) assumes the lower position spaced away from the wall surface, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The holding board 2 of which upper side extends at a certain inclination angle relative to the bottom thereof is molded of synthetic resin in the same manner as the upper and lower covers 1a and 1b of the casing 1. As illustrated in FIG. 3, the holding board 2 is formed with a pair of pawls 3 on the upper end of the rear side wall 2a, a pair of engagement pieces 4 on the upper end of the fore side wall 2b and three fitting holes 2d on the bottom wall 2c thereof. When the telephone is mounted on a wall 6 as wall hung type, the holding board 2 is first fixed to the wall 6 by means of set screws 5 threadably fitted through the holes 2d and the casing 1 is then firmly fitted onto the holding board 2 by engaging the pawls 3 and the engagement pieces 4 to corresponding holes 7 and 8 on the lower cover 1b.
When the telephone is used as table mounted type as illustrated in FIG. 1, it is often found that the casing 1 is placed at the position remote from a modular jack which is not shown in the drawing, for instance, on the table surface or the like. On the other hand, when it is used as wall hung type as illustrated in FIG. 2, it is often found that the casing 1 is placed at the position in the vicinity of the modular jack 9. In the last-mentioned case it generally requires a short length of telephone cable 10. However, if a telephone having telephone cable 10 of which length is determined for the purpose of table mounted type is employed as wall hung type for any reason, there is necessity for cutting off an excessive part of the cable 10 and attaching a new modular plug 11 to the foremost end of the shortened cable. Otherwise, there is necessity for replacing the cable initially provided with another shorter one. However, replacing operation is usually complicated and takes long time.
Further, when a telephone which has been once mounted as wall hung type, that is, a telephone having short telephone cable 10 is to be in use as table mounted type, there is necessity for replacing the initially provided cable 10 with another longer one. Particularly, when an user performs replacing operation by himself, he is required to start it with the step of getting a longer cable. However, this is very complicated and takes long time.